


Wendip Week-Potluck What if Dipper was a girl?

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, FemDip, Femdip Au, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Reverse Gender, Rule 63, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Dipper asks Wendy to dance. A FemDip story.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 11





	Wendip Week-Potluck What if Dipper was a girl?

Dipper fiddled with her dress as she stood at the wall. Grunkle Stan had gotten a dance going to fleece the youth of Gravity Falls of their money. Originally he was going to stick Wendy and Dipper with ticket duty. Dipper was excited to spend the night with her crush, but Wendy wanted in. Dipper nearly cloned herself but Wendy robed in her brothers to cover them. 

So Dipper was now at a dance next to the girl of her dream. Dipper wore her hair in two short pigtails in the back of her head. Her normal shorts and vest were replaced with a dark blue formal blouse and skirt combo. Even at a formal dance, she wore her pine tree hat. Wendy had her usual attire, but with a bow tie. She was no less lovely. 

A loud argument could be heard outside. “Uh, is that something we should worry about?” Dipper asked. 

“Na. Sounds like my brother and Robbie arguing about anime. Again.” 

Outside the shack, Robbie was screaming at Marcus. “No, no Sakura is best girl!” 

Marcus flipped the table. “This is an Hinata town! Get out!” 

Back in the shack, Wendy shook her head. “Boys.” 

Dipper smiled at this. “Boys are dumb.” 

Wendy nobbed as if Dipper spoke an ancient proverb. “Boys are dumb.” Wendy extended her hand. “Hey, do you want to dance?” 

Dipper felt the sweet roll down her back. “Yes, please. Very much so.” 

Laughing, Wendy took her hand. “Then let’s go.” 

The song playing was an upbeat swing tune and Wendy and Dipper’s dance matched. Dipper was not much of a dancer but she followed Wendy beat for beat. Her skirt swung with her movements. What Dipper lacked in skillI, she made up with passion. Wendy dipped her as the song ended. Dipper started in Wendy’s eyes, sparkling like emeralds, an easy smile on her face. 

All Dipper could hear was her heart beating in her chest. She reached up and kissed Wendy on her lips. Wendy looked shocked. “Oh.”


End file.
